Ace attorney, petites histoires illustrées
by Nelio
Summary: Des petites histoires qui me sont venues quand j'ai fait mon amv sur Ace Attorney (mon tout piti compte: hamster0nevrose) toutes les images viennent du site Zero-chan, allez y faire un tour! C'est magnifique! Et si le petit Yaoi Nick-Benji à la fin vous plait, dites-le moi et je fais une suite! Bref, quelques fictions illustrées rien que pour vous!
1. Vertige

Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à la dernière affaire du Ace attorney, Trials and tribulations (le 3ème Phoenix Wright)

Pour les autres, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Je cours, je cours tellement que mon cœur bat à m'en faire mal. Mais ça ne s'arrange pas.

« Le pont… ! »

Les flammes finissaient de le dévorer. Vision cauchemardesque s'ajoutant à celle du cadavre qui s'est imprimée depuis longtemps déjà dans ma rétine. Le froid de la nuit, l'éclat des flammes et des braises, les craquements sinistres du bois et le rugissement étouffé du torrent. Le souvenir du corps sans vie, de l'odeur du sang imbibant la neige... Et l'autre rive, perdue dans les ténèbres, mangée par l'obscurité de la nuit…

« Maya ! »

C'est impossible... Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?! Ce tueur… !

« Non, Nick ! Attends ! »

C'est Paul qui me retient. Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

« N'avance pas, le pont va s'écrouler !

-Mais Maya est de l'autre côté ! Paul… Appelle les flics !

-Nick, arrête ! N'y vas pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfin ?! »

Je lui hurle dessus, même s'il n'y est pour rien :

« Il y a eu un meurtre, Paul ! Et l'assassin est sûrement là-bas, de l'autre côté ! Avec Maya ! »

A ces mots, je sens mon cœur repartir de plus belle. Il faut absolument que je traverse !

« Nick, _non ! Nick !_ »

Je l'ai poussé sauvagement. Paul a perdu l'équilibre, il n'a aucune chance de me retenir. Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je ramène Maya ! Il ne faut pas que ça recommence comme les autres fois !

« NICK ! »

J'ai fait la moitié du chemin en quelques bonds quand j'entends soudain un horriblement craquement. Le bois calciné ne supporte pas mon poids. La surprise me prend, m'arrête. La peur me serre le ventre. Je perds l'équilibre un instant. La fumée, l'odeur de brûlé me font tousser. Je suis resté une seconde de trop au mauvais endroit.

Maudit pont. Je le hais.

J'ai regardé en bas. Le torrent n'attend que moi. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

« NIIIIICK ! »

J'entends Paul m'appeler de nouveau. Il doit voir encore mieux que moi le pont se fracasser, et moi qui tente de reprendre ma course, rejoindre Maya… _Maya_ !

Putain de merde !

Je me maudis, je jure entre mes dents, j'essaye de courir mais la simple vue du torrent douze mètres plus bas m'a comme enrayé. Mes jambes répondent moitié moins vite. Je sens le goût de la fumée dans ma gorge et je suis ébloui par intermittence par ces flammes qui refusent de s'éteindre.

Kraaaak !

Ma tête tourne, je perds l'équilibre. Il ne faut pas que je tombe, non, surtout pas ! Maya ! Elle est toujours là-bas ! C'est pas le moment de penser à la chute ! C'est pas le moment de tomber ! Je… Non !

« **_NIIIICK !_**»

Krrraak !

L'espace se déchire, l'air résonne, hurle.

Mon pied s'enfonce… dans le vide…

Je bascule en arrière…

C'est fini. Dès lors que je ressens cette sensation de froid, comme si un courant d'air me traversait de part en part : c'est terminé.

Je tombe…

Je ne peux pas supporter cette sensation... Je n'ai jamais pu. Tout ce que je peux faire, depuis toujours, quand je me sens tomber, c'est fermer les yeux et attendre.

Attendre que ça passe, attendre que cette sensation glacée s'en aille.

Attendre désespérément l'impact.

J'ai les yeux fermés, les membres raides, les doigts engourdis et cette sensation de froid m'emplit, depuis le nombril jusqu'à la gorge, comme si la mort m'empoignait déjà.

Tout ce que je demande, c'est que ça finisse…

« NICK ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je sens déjà ses bras autour de moi. Quand je regarde, ses longs cheveux d'ébène, ondulant comme de grandes vagues nocturnes, masquent la vue apocalyptique du pont qui se disloque au-dessus de nous…

Maya…

Je vois comme si des larmes perlaient dans les airs ; elles se reflètent dans les flammes, si hautes dans le ciel… ses mains sont si chaudes, derrière mes épaules…

Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne m'en sens pas la force, mais je ne sens plus cette sensation de froid.

Maya…

Je voulais venir te chercher pour te protéger, te sauver, pourtant c'est moi qui me sens en sécurité, dans tes bras, maintenant… si tu savais comme je suis soulagé que tu sois là…

La chute est si longue que j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté… Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, dans l'espace, l'air froid, entre l'eau glacée, les flammes dansantes de la nuit étoilée et les flocons hagards…

Sers-moi fort dans tes bras, Maya.

Je n'ai plus peur.

~~~~~ O ~~~~~

« ...Nick ?... »

Une petite voix m'appelle non loin de là. J'ai du mal à sortir de ma torpeur. Comme si la nuit m'avait englouti dans son manteau tiède et apaisant.

En vérité ce n'est pas un manteau, c'est une couverture d'hôpital. Je le devine rapidement.

« ...Niiick ! » m'appelle doucement la petite voix amusée. Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir. J'attends que les formes se précisent autour de moi. J'ai vu juste, je suis alité. Il fait nuit, la lumière est éteinte dans la pièce mais la porte est ouverte. Elle laisse entrer la lumière du couloir. Je tourne la tête.

« Maya !...

-Ah, ça y est ! »

Elle me sourit. Elle est radieuse.

« Maya, tu n'as rien ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Regarde ! »

Elle se lève et, tout en gloussant ; soulève des pans de ses vêtements pour lever son genou et me montrer sa cheville. Un petit pansement adhère à sa peau blanche.

« Tu t'es écorchée ?

-Oui, j'ai trébuché dans le couloir ! »

Je pouffe avec elle. C'est pas possible, on est tombé dans un torrent meurtrier et elle s'en sort avec ça…

« Comment tu te sens ? » Elle me demande plus doucement.

-Pas au mieux, mais c'est curieusement familier…

-Ah bon ?

-La migraine, entre autres… Je suis grippé ?

-Ouiii » ! S'exclame Maya, comme si j'avais deviné une surprise. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne crie pas. Comme si elle avait peur de me réveiller complètement. « Tu as aussi quelques bleus mais les médecins ont dit que tu te portais très bien ! Tu t'en es sorti comme un vrai Samouraï blindé ! » (tiens, ils en ont encore inventé un autre ou c'est juste Maya?)

« Je… j'ai fait quoi ?

-Comment ça, quoi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-A vrai dire, je me souviens de la chute dans la rivière… Tu m'as rattrapée au vol mais après c'est le trou noir.

-Ah oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai couru quand je t'ai vu arriver ! J'ai eu la trouille alors j'étais contente de te voir revenir ! J'ai piqué un sprint et quand j'ai vu que le pont allait céder, ben je suis allée encore plus vite. Je me suis dit que quitte à tomber, il valait mieux que je prenne de l'élan. Oui parce que tu sais, si je n'avais pas été assez rapide tout le pont se serait effondré et je n'aurai jamais eu assez de vitesse pour sauter jusqu'à ton niveau, et je me serais retrouvée encastrée dans les rochers ! »

A cette idée sordide, elle rigole.

« Et après ?

-Après que je t'aie rattrapé, ben… tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

-Non.

-Tu m'as serré tout fort contre toi, la tête et les épaules, pour me protéger du plongeon. J'ai même pas eu mal du coup ! Par contre je crois que tu t'es cogné contre quelques rochers avant de réussir à en agripper un. Et encore : à ce moment-là tu avais l'air déjà à moitié inconscient ! Je sais vraiment pas comment t'as fait !

-J'ai fait ça, vraiment ?

-Mhm ! » Elle opine. « Encore heureux, je sais pas nager !

-Tu ne sais pas nager ? Mais alors pourquoi tu as sauté ? »

A cette question innocente, elle soupire et s'affale contre moi.

« J't'en pose, moi, des questions ! »

Je la regarde un moment avant de soupirer.

Maya va bien… tout va bien…

Maya sourit. Elle est radieuse.

**Épilogue**.

« Ben alors, tu viens ? »

Maya attend, mais Phoenix ne vient pas tout de suite. Il approche prudemment, l'air d'inspecter le sol. Ou plutôt le vide entre lui et le sol. Il regarde et semble estimer calmement la distance qui les sépare.

Maya et lui faisaient une balade à pied. L'incident était clôt, le procès qui avait suivi était terminé depuis une semaine. Ils prennent un peu de bon temps, Maya, lui et Pearls qui les a momentanément distancés. Une petite randonnée tranquille en forêt, pas plus de deux heures, que du plat et de beaux paysages, du calme, un retour aux sources. Et un pont qui enjambe un large mais peu profond ruisseau, presque à gué. Cependant le ruisseau a creusé son lit très profond avec les années. Cela devait faire sept mètres, à peu près…

« Niiiick ! Ohé ! Faut qu'on se dépêche ou Pearly va nous semer ! »

Maya trottine jusqu'à lui. Étrangement; Phoenix n'a pas l'air effrayé. Ou l'air malade. Non, il a gardé la même couleur de peau et semble simplement méditatif. Il fixe résolument le cour d'eau.

« Bon, Nick, si je te donne la main, tu viens ? »

A ces mots Phoenix lève la tête, regarde Maya et se met à sourire. Il prend la petite main qu'elle lui tend et avance.

A son contact, il sent comme une légère brise tiède le réchauffer doucement. Il marche tout en regardant le ruisseau clair en dessous d'eux tandis que Maya sautille devant lui.

_Maintenant, j'ai mon talisman. _Pensa-t-il à l'adresse du ruisseau.

En lui tirant la langue.

* * *

Voilà, je me sentais tout bonnement obligée d'écrire un truc quand j'ai vu l'image qui m'a inspirée: tout simplement trop belle (mais on dirait qu'elle n'est plus sur le site où je l'ai trouvé: Zero-chan... c'est triste sinon je vous aurai donné le lien!

Postez une ch'tite review!


	2. Refaire le monde

Je trouvais cette image émouvante et j'ai décidé de faire le lien avec le truc qui m'apitoie le plus; les conditions de travail de Phoenix. Avec toutes ses emmerdes et tous les gens qui se foutent de sa gueule alors que c'est un des types les plus honnêtes de la planète, non mais franchement! Y'en a qui font une dépression pour moins que ça!

mini-**spoil **pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à Apollo Justice ^^

Le lien pour l'image; à consulter dès le début ou à garder à la fin pour la surprise, c'est vous qui voyez! ^^ (moi je dis à la fin, c'est mieux) virez les espaces:

www . zero-chan.

net/583920

* * *

« Bonjour, monsieur Wright »

Phoenix ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir imperceptiblement. Il avait trop souvent entendu son nom prononcé avec une consonance dédaigneuse, hautaine, tout ce qu'on voudra, ou simplement neutre, à moins qu'on ne l'appelle Nick, tout simplement. Jamais on ne l'avait appelé 'monsieur' d'une voix aussi caressante. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'étonnant de la part de Thalassa, alias Lamiroir, chanteuse dont la voix veloutée en avait fait rêver plus d'un. Et cette voix douce comme de la soie s'accompagnait aussi de gratitude. Les étoiles dans ses yeux en témoignaient.

« Bonjour… alors, vous vous êtes mise à la peinture, finalement ?

-Oui, Vera m'apprend. Et d'après elle, je suis une bonne élève.

-Brillante, vous voulez dire… » Constata Phoenix en voyant la toile sur laquelle elle travaillait.

« Oh, celle-là ? Oui, j'y mets du cœur et du temps mais je n'ai pas le talent de Vera. Cette petite atteint la perfection en tous points. Elle peut atteindre la précision d'une photographie tout en passant un temps minimum sur son projet. C'est beau de la voir faire.

-J'imagine… je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas vue à l'œuvre.

-Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

-Ah oui ?

-Celle-là.

-Mais…. Hé… c'est moi ? Oui, c'est moi ! C'est même mon bonnet !... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien…

-Vous vous êtes apparemment écroulé de fatigue, ou alors vous vous êtes allongé là, pour vous reposer.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je… je me suis fait agresser ?

-Non, pas du tout ! » sourit tendrement Thalassa.

« Ah bon. D'accord alors. Et… tout ça, » demanda-t-il avec un geste circulaire, désignant le reste de la toile : « qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est une métaphore...

-Ah, d'accord, je crois que je comprends un peu mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais comme ça, alors ? C'est aussi une métaphore, l'idée que je sois allongé au milieu de ces boites ?

-Oui. Parce que vous êtes toujours en train d'essayer de refaire le monde. D'où toute cette peinture… mais refaire le monde est une tâche ardue. Plus qu'ardue, c'est la tâche de toute une vie. C'est pour cela que vous êtes si fatigué : ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il convient de faire tout seul. »

Phoenix la considéra un moment avant de sourire et de contempler la toile. Thalassa reprit ;

« Maintenant que vous allez pouvoir reprendre le Droit, il va falloir que vous vous laissiez aider. Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul.

-Vous vous inquiétez ?

-Beaucoup.

-… merci. »

* * *

(review, review, rev/SBAFF/ je me tais, je me tais, je me/SBAFF/)


	3. Maudits

Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué entièrement à Trials and tribulation, comme pour le premier quoi! ^^

Celle-là je l'ai fait en pensant à tous ceux qui aiment Godot. Il m'a souvent gavé quand il gueulait sur Nick mais il m'a toujours fait marrer au tribunal (même quand il lançait du café à 80°C sur le visage de Nick, franchement, monsieur le juge, entre le fouet et ça, notre avocat va finir défiguré!)

Bref, il m'a gonflé, fait rire et j'ai vite compris ensuite qu'il allait m'émouvoir. Un hommage à Godot? On peut dire ça.

lien pour l'image, à ne regarder qu'à la fin, pas de négociation possible: www.

zero-chan

.net

/1034901

(désolée sinon ça reste pas sur la page)

* * *

Ça y est, cette histoire s'était enfin achevée.

Le blanc-bec avait finalement réussi, au bout du compte. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Diego aurait voulu le croire. Non, il avait quand même un peu de matière grise.

On pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur Maya, qui l'eut cru. Diego se savait tranquille là-dessus.

Il soupira de fatigue. C'était enfin terminé. Dahlia, Mia, Maya, leur mère… toute cette histoire s'achevait enfin. Sur les mots d'un avocat qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais Diego s'était fait une raison. Il assurerait la relève. Il était…

Le digne apprenti de Mia. Sans aucun doute.

Mia…

Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été là pour elle ?...

Il secoua la tête. Il avait fini par chasser ces questions inutiles de son esprit depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, elles revenaient. Pourtant Diego n'était pas du genre à se lamenter. Ça non. Mia ne reviendrai jamais, quoiqu'il puisse faire et Dahlia était finie, elle aussi. Qu'allait-il faire, au bagne ? Pas la moindre idée. Pas que ça le préoccupait non plus. Mais il n'allait pas y ressasser le passé.

« Euh… m-monsieur ? Vous saignez… »

Diego se tourna vers l'huissier, un petit jeune, un bleu. Il n'avait toujours pas essuyé son visage.

« Tu te trompes, petit. Je l'ai déjà dit. Ce ne sont que des larmes. »

Il passa son chemin escorté de deux policiers de circonstance. Il allait à son tour faire fonctionner le système. Il serait interrogé, son nom serait trié dans d'autres dossiers, il ferait l'objet d'un procès où un avocat s'évertuerai à le défendre, tandis qu'un procureur se ferait une joie de l'accabler (C'était à prévoir et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire) puis il croupirait sagement en taule pendant quelques années, au moins. Peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il aille rejoindre Mia, Dahlia et tous les autres...

Il réfléchit un moment. Est-ce que les âmes se rejoignaient réellement après la mort, ou alors erraient-elle dans l'espace et le temps, incapable de toute pensée ? Comme endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'un médium ne l'appelle ? Peut-être allait-il devoir en consulter un, finalement.

Ou pas.

Il en était là, dans sa cellule. Les jours avaient filé sans qu'il y prenne gare. Il s'était contenté de méditer patiemment sur ses propres questions pendant qu'on le condamnait à dix ans de prison ferme pour meurtre. La préméditation avait été une question très délicate, et la légitimité de son plan aussi. Il avait refusé de témoigner. Pour lui, l'issue importait peu. La question des âmes, par contre...

Tout ça pour conclure que quelle que soit la réponse, rien n'y changerait. Et il finirait âme un jour, lui aussi. À quoi bon savoir avant de mourir comment cela se passera, puisqu'il ne pourra rien y changer ?

C'est donc la conscience tranquille que Diego, seul dans sa cellule, fit descendre trois comprimés avec un peu d'eau.

Innofensifs en apparence, ils étaient mortels pour quiconque suivait déjà un traitement, contre un empoisonnement habituellement mortel.

Qui auraient cru qu'un peu d'aspirine pouvait être aussi efficace...

Diego attendit un moment, assit sur son lit, et médita encore. Des sensations désagréables se firent sentir, puis ses yeux devinrent douloureux. D'autres larmes suitèrent de sous son masque. Le plafond, immaculé, devint de plus en plus clair.

Ce qui était particulier, avec Godot, c'est qu'il ne discernait pas le rouge. En fait, scientifiquement parlant, c'était exactement le contraire : il percevait _tout_ en rouge. Surtout le blanc, comme si on avait appliqué à une personne bien portante un masque rouge transparent. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ne discernait pas le rouge sur le blanc. Une réaction adaptative du cerveau corrigeait ensuite l'image et le rouge redevenait blanc...

Godot méditait là-dessus en regardant le plafond. Comment savoir s'il était propre, avec ces conneries ?

« Dis-donc, je ne te savais pas si philosophe ! »

Diego bondit sur ses pieds. Le plafond blanc, si blanc... pendant qu'il le regardait bêtement, le lit avait disparu, le sol et le plafond immaculés s'étaient étendus jusqu'à l'horizon et semblaient dégager une lumière toute aussi pure. Les lieux avaient laissé résonner une voix, comme dans une cathédrale.

« Mia ? C'est toi, ou c'est moi qui débloque ? »

Un soupir amusé lui fit faire volte-face. Et lever la tête.

« Mia... »

Elle lui souriait. Luminescente, légèrement translucide, elle semblait flotter comme si on l'avait immergée. Ses cheveux et son écharpe semblaient presque libérés de toute pesanteur.

« Ouh la là, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? Et ce masque, d'où il sort ?

-C'est... c'est une longue histoire...

-Tu en profitera pour trouver une excuse pour ton retard. Je croyais que c'était toi qui aurait à m'attendre.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire...

-Diego... » murmura Mia, souriante, tout prêt de lui. « … tu pleures ? »

* * *

Une review en hommage à Godot?... ^^


	4. Il fait beau et chaud!

Petit Yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si vous en voulez plus faut me le dire, je ferai une suite (DAHAHA!)

spoil si vous n'avez pas joué au deuxième jeu: Justice for All en entier. Enjoy! ^^

Le lien est placé en cours de lecture, c'est comme ça et pas autrement U_U vous me remercierez plus tard. /SBAFF/

* * *

« Au revoir, monsieur Hunter ! »

Je sors du commissariat. Ouf, enfin ! De toute façon ce n'est décidément pas un temps pour rester enfermé entre quatre murs. Maintenant qu'on a enfin classé cette affaire sordide, je m'en vais tout de suite faire un tour ailleurs. Le parc, par exemple.

Il fait tellement beau et calme aujourd'hui, que moi-même j'aurai du mal à croire, si on me le disait maintenant, qu'hier encore Maya était entre les griffes d'un tueur pro. Elle a un sacré karma, cette petite.

Tiens ? Ce ne serait pas la petite en question, dans le parc ? Une barbe à papa à la main ? Si, avec Pearl Fey, sa cousine, à côté. Et le couple, là ? Ah, on dirait bien que c'est Wright. Oui, on reconnaîtrait cette coiffure absurde à des kilomètres, c'est toujours ça de pratique. Mais la jeune fille, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Cheveux courts, l'air assez jeune... ils sortent ensemble ? Qui sait.

Maya et Pearl galopent, barbe à papa toujours en main, vers un château pour enfant. Maya est peut-être un peu grande pour ça, mais c'est Maya. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi la jeune femme les suit et Phoenix reste en retrait ? Il va s'asseoir sur un banc et regarde. Ben alors ? Tu as encore peur de te rendre ridicule ? À ce stade de ta carrière ? T'en fais pas, on a déjà tout vu. Je crois même qu'après le contre-interrogatoire de la perruche, dans _mon _procès (sigh) n'importe qui serait immunisé, non ?

Bon, dans le doute, allons profiter du parc.

J'arrive derrière le banc où il est assis. Il doit entendre le bruit de mes pas sans pour autant y prêter attention. Il est penché en avant, les bras sur les genoux et regarde les filles s'amuser avec un petit sourire niais. On dirait vraiment un papa. C'est ridicule. Toujours derrière le banc je me penche en avant, à côté de lui, ma tête relativement proche de ses tifs. Il ne prête pas attention à moi (suis-je d'une telle discrétion ?) et fini par s'étirer un instant avant de se laisser complètement adosser au banc, la tête basculée en arrière, le visage endormi face au ciel et les bras croisés sur le ventre. Je regarde un moment, interdit.

« Ben alors, Wright ? Trop vieux pour aller s'amuser avec les enfants ? »

Il ne répond pas de suite. Ma présence ne le surprend pas, ou alors ne le préoccupe pas le moins du monde.

« Trop crevé, oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

-A ce point ?

-Le stress, ça tue.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Et tu laisses les gamines sans surveillance ? C'est la leçon que tu tires de toute cette histoire ?

-Loin de là. Je fais confiance à Maguy.

-Magui ? C'est la grande ?

-Oui. Et elle s'appelle Maguy.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, Wright.

-Non, tu l'as dit avec un « i ». Maguy s'écrit avec un « y ».

-Comment tu peux deviner ce genre de choses ?

-Un tueur a fait la même erreur que toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Oh. Merci pour la comparaison.

-Je t'en prie. C'était gratuit.

-Encore heureux. » Je soupire en contournant le banc pour m'asseoir à côté.

« Et donc, cette Magui-i-grec, tu lui fais confiance ? Pourquoi ?

-Ancien flic. Self-défense.

-Elle saurait les défendre en cas d'agression ?

-Elle m'a fait une démo.

-Verdict ?

-Je ne sens toujours pas mon bras droit.

-Oh, je vois. Et vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

-Non, monsieur. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas humain.

-Wright, ton humour a pris un sérieux coup de vieux, lui aussi.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir faire d'heures sup', j'ai déjà dépassé mon quota. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Je laisse mon poignet sur son front un moment avant de répondre.

« Je vérifie ta température. Tu as vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau.

-J'exagérais quand j'ai dit que j'avais pris dix ans d'un coup, OK ? » Il dit en baillant, s'étirant et en redressant le cou.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui. Quelques heures de sommeil et ce sera bon. En attendant, j'ai un garde du corps pour Maya et Pearls, histoire de calmer ma paranoïa. »

Je reste un moment méditatif. C'est vrai que le stress des derniers jours avait dû être éprouvant, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait être fatigué à ce point et avoir besoin de quelques jours de rémission... ce qui n'est pas si idiot.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Wright. Tu tombes de sommeil.

-Arrête, ça va. Et puis pourquoi crois-tu que Dieu aie inventé les _bancs_ ?

-Je suis sérieux. De toute façon comment veux-tu être objectif dans ton état actuel ? Bon, attends-moi, je reviens. »

Je me lève lestement, pendant qu'il masse ses tempes, et rejoins Magui. Enfin, Maguy.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

-Oui ? »

Finalement, il a peut-être choisi la bonne personne. Même en me parlant, elle veille à avoir un angle de vue sur les petites.

-Je suis Hunter, procureur. Wright m'a dit que vous veillez sur les jeunes.

-Ah, enchantée. Maguy Loiseau. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Juste vous prévenir que je le ramène chez lui. Il ne m'a pas l'air bien portant.

-Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je le trouvais un peu fatigué !

-Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous faire aider ? » Je lui propose en pensant à Tektiv. En même temps ça lui rendrait service, au bougre. « Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour surveiller ces deux bâtons de dynamite.

-Oh, non merci, je vous assure que j'ai la situation en main, monsieur ! » Elle s'exclame un peu fort en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Oui, je vous crois mais vous savez, entre Maya qui a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis, et l'autre qui panique pour un rien, mieux vaut prendre des précautions, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Aaaah, oui, vous avez raison, mieux vaut ne pas l'inquiéter. C'est d'accord !

-Je vous appelle l'inspecteur, alors. Il sera content de vous aider.

-Oh parfait !

-Hé, vous parlez de monsieur l'inspecteur Négligé ? »

C'est Pearl qui vient de nous rejoindre. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au surnom de l'inspecteur, j'ai été trop surpris par ce visage qui reflète le soleil. Je ne sais pas, par une journée comme celle-ci, les Fey semblent avoir un sourire d'autant plus radieux.

Une fois revenu vers Wright, je constate qu'il a la tête entre les mains. Plus précisément les paumes contre les yeux.

« Debout, Wright, je te ramène.

-Hein ? »

Il me regarde et rien que voir la tête qu'il a, je suis d'autant plus résolu à l'attacher au moins douze heures sur son lit. D'un autre côté c'est quand même pas banal d'être à deux doigts de s'écrouler et de n'avoir aucun cerne.

« Viens, je t'emmène en voiture. J'ai prévenu Maguy et j'ai envoyé l'inspecteur en renfort. Il sera avec un collègue à lui, en plus. Laisse donc ces filles s'amuser et va dormir. »

Il me regarde avec une moue qui signifie probablement quelque chose, pour un littéraire, avant de soupirer et de se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

« Puisque tu insistes... »

Sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'à ma voiture, il ne dit rien. Il regarde autour de lui. Il semble fatigué mais d'un autre côté, il a l'air plus ou moins calme. J'ai bien fait d'appeler Tektiv. Il a l'air étourdi, comme ça, mais c'est un as pour les situations musclées. Cet argument semble le convaincre de ne pas s'inquiéter. On monte dans ma voiture, je démarre tandis qu'il s'accoude à la portière, fenêtre descendue.

« Dis-moi, simple curiosité : tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-Hm ?... oh, plus ou moins. Maya s'est réveillée six ou sept fois en hurlant. À la troisième, je suis resté dans sa chambre, sur une chaise. J'ai dormi par petits bouts.

-Elle a l'air pourtant en pleine forme...

-C'est Maya. Tu lui donne un hamburger et ça repart. »

Je médite cette phrase. Dire qu'ils vivent plus ou moins ensemble, ces deux-là... ça doit vraiment être une situation singulière de l'avoir tout le temps avec soi, cette fille. Je le laisse somnoler le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Quand je me gare, il semble vaguement se tirer de sa torpeur en clignant des yeux à répétition.

« On est arrivés. » Je confirme.

Il se contente de hocher la tête, sortir de la voiture et aller vers l'immeuble. Je me penche vers la fenêtre et l'appelle :

« Tu habites à quel étage ?

-Au sixième, pourquoi ? »

Je soupire, je grogne, puis je coupe le moteur et sors de la voiture pendant qu'il tape le code du bâtiment. Il s'arrête, se retourne en m'entendant et demande:

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'accompagne, abruti. »

Son index reste momentanément dans le vide. L'abruti était de trop. Je complète :

« Ben oui, il manquerait plus que tu fasses un malaise dans les escaliers !

-Roh la là, Hunter ! Tu te fais des films ! »

Contre toute attente, il finit de taper le code en rigolant.

« Tiens, Magic-Hunter, voudrais-tu venir à mon secours et ouvrir la porte pour moi ? Vois-tu, elle est _si lourde_... »

Il s'esclaffe pendant que je grince des dents. Il ouvre la porte tout seul en s'adossant nonchalamment dessus, une main sur le ventre. Mais quand il veut monter les escaliers, il trébuche. Je le rattrape et le fixe intensément. Il dit finalement ;

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! »

On monte quelques marches et il manque de retomber. Ce qui le fait rire de plus belle :

« Putain, moi et ma grande gueule !

-Arrête de rire, tu veux ?

-Essaye de ne pas penser à un éléphant et tu comprendras pourquoi ce que tu dis est idiot. »

On s'arrête soudainement sur le palier, toujours bras-dessus, bras-dessous, avant de se sourire mutuellement et d'ânonner à tue-tête:

« Les idioties idiotes d'un idiot ne m'intéressent pas. »

On reprend la marche d'une meilleure humeur.

« À ce propos, comment va Franziska ?

-Elle a pris l'avion.

-Ah ? Un peu comme toi, non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. On verra bien ce qui nous reviendra ensuite. C'est haut, dis-moi...

-Oui, dire que j'ai horreur des escaliers... encore, les descendre le matin, ça va, mais dès que je dois remonter parce que j'ai oublié un truc, c'est la purge. Et je ne te raconte même pas le soir quand je bosse tard.

-J'y pense, où dort Maya ? Chez toi ?

-Quand Maya est là on dort à l'Agence. Il y a deux chambres de prévues. »

Il a pris un coup de chaud. Les escaliers ne sont pas aussi bons pour la santé qu'on le prétend.

« C'est là. »

On se lâche et il sort ses clés, déverrouille la porte et entre. Je le suis, histoire de jeter un œil. Par simple curiosité. Je m'exclame :

« Mais quel bordel ! »

Depuis tout petit il n'a jamais vraiment rangé quoi que ce soit. Ça s'est à peine amélioré à ce que je vois. Il se retourne vers moi, bras écartés, et me répond avec un sourire ironique :

« On appelle ça une piaule, Hunter.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué... mon Dieu, il serait temps d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu te portes aussi mal.

-Arrête un peu. » Il soupire. « Je ne suis pas mourant. Ni même malade.

-Oui oui, bien entendu. » J'ouvre la fenêtre. De l'air pur commence à entrer. Je reste un moment devant pour respirer et regarder au dehors avant de me décider à repartir.

« Bon, oublie pas de manger, de temps en temps... Wright ? »

Il s'est assis sur sa chaise de bureau, un bras sur la table, l'autre supportant le poids de sa tête : le coude sur la table, le front dans la main, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il a une des expressions les plus inquiétantes qui soient. On dirait qu'il est vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je me rapproche.

« Wright, tout va bien ? » Je demande sérieusement.

Il ferme les yeux un moment. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour regarder dans le vague, toujours. Il murmure.

« Ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout ça... faut que ça s'arrête, Hunter. Sinon je vais péter un câble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Pendant un instant je songe même à reprendre sa température.

« Hunter, ça commence à bien faire. » il conclut à voix basse.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais tout, je te dis. D'abord, c'est le patron qui se fait assassiner. Pas le temps de dire merde qu'il faut défendre sa petite sœur envers et contre tout, et quand tu crois que ça s'arrange, c'est ton tour de mettre ta tête sur le billot. Tu souffles un peu, pis c'est ton idiot de procureur préféré qui se fait accuser et qu'est même pas foutu de croire en sa _propre_ innocence.

-Hein ? » J'ai tiqué. 'Procureur préféré', ça fait déjà un peu bizarre (Wright, mange du sucre!) et je ne me considérais pas comme le meurtrier de ce vieux fou !... ah, oui, il parlait de papa...

« Laisse tomber, Hunter. De toute façon ça n'arrête jamais.

-Ne dis pas ça...

-Mais si, bordel ! Tu crois avoir tout vu, voilà que tu te retrouves à faire un procès tout en cherchant à savoir pourquoi t'es amnésique, pis quand tu sais enfin qui t'es v'là que Maya se démerde pour être ré-accusée. Bon, un moment de blanc pour souffler, tu crois que tout est bon, tu vas avoir une vie, une carrière normale, mais non ! Non ! Faut encore qu'un _connard_ commandite un meurtre et prépare celui de Maya et toi, toi encore, tu te démerdes pour la sortir de ce merdier ! Merde, putain ! Merde, Hunter, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Il conclut sa plaidoirie en frappant violemment la table, comme au tribunal. J'ai au moins la petite satisfaction de savoir que ça lui fait du bien. Il regarde la table et se lève, l'air rageur.

« Et puis merde, je finirai ça plus tard. » Il grommelle.

Sacré débit. Le champ lexical des selles est épuisé, on dirait. Je regarde la table pour voir de quoi il parlait et je tombe sur des factures. Des factures, des factures, des factures... loyer, électricité, eau... je repère deux adresses : celle où nous sommes et celle du cabinet.

« Tu... tu as des problèmes d'argent ?

-Tu connais la première différence entre un avocat et un procureur ? » Il me dit depuis la cuisine. (Quel rapport?)

« Euh... dis toujours ?

-Le salaire. »

(Le salaire ?)

« Mais tu t'occupes tout de même d'un paquet d'affaires, non ?

-Ben voyons. Entre Maya, ceux qui peuvent pas payer parce qu'ils n'ont pas de thunes, ou encore les connards comme Engarde, il reste plus grand-monde à l'appel.

-Faut se battre un peu plus au moment de la paye, m'enfin ! Tu vas te mettre sur la paille !

-Dans ce cas, paye pour la fois où je t'ai défendu.

-Hein?

-Tu n'as rien payé, je te rappelle. »

Je soupire. Mais quel enfoiré, quand il s'y met !

« Alors, Hunter ? Ta conscience est apaisée ?

-Ouais, je te fous la paix. » Je me dirige vers la sortie, me racle la gorge, hésite, puis crache le morceau : « Prends soin de toi. »

Il revenait de la cuisine, une bouteille de jus de fruit à la main. Il s'est arrêté.

« Dis donc... c'est...

-Quoi ?

-C'est rare que tu dises quelque chose comme ça. Euh... merci... ?

-Pas de quoi... je n'imaginais pas la vie d'avocat comme ça. » Je réponds en fixant son bureau. Il suit mon regard en revissant le bouchon de sa bouteille de jus de raisin avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, le manque d'argent, je m'y étais plus ou moins préparé. C'est le reste qui... enfin... »

Je me demande soudainement, sans raison, s'il a réussi à faire le deuil de son mentor. Probablement, depuis le temps. Son regard est toujours perdu dans le vague. Il fait demi-tour pour aller ranger sa bouteille quand il se met à tituber.

« Oh... oh ?

-Wright ?!

-Ouh là... »

Il s'étale de tout son long avant que j'aie le temps de réagir. Je fonce.

« Wright ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, arrête de t'énerver, j'ai trébuché.

-Non, t'as pas juste trébuché ! Wright !... » Il n'attend pas pour se relever. Il s'appuie tant bien que mal à un meuble, je le soutiens moi-même comme je peux.

« C'est bon, ça va aller. Je vais juste ranger cette bouteille… et me coucher…

-Tu tiens à peine debout ! Donne-moi ça, tu veux ? Reste assis. »

Je l'assois sur sa chaise de bureau pendant qu'il regarde ses mains. Je connais ça. J'ai déjà fait un malaise une fois. Perte progressive d'audition, troubles graduels de la vision, difficultés croissantes de raisonnement. Après les jambes se changent en coton et c'est le trou noir. Je range la bouteille et je l'entends dire :

« Tiens… ça me rappelle ma première fois… »

J'opine avant de réaliser.

« Ta… _ta première fois ?!_ »

(J_e croyais qu'il vivait seul !_)

« Ben oui, ma première affaire, j'étais tellement stressé que… »

En me regardant, il comprend à quelle 'première fois' j'ai pensé. Et il explose de rire pendant que je deviens rouge de honte.

« Trop fort, Hunter ! Magnifique, celle-là ! Faut absolument que je la raconte à Paul ! »

(Enterrez-moi)

« Wright, par pitié, va te coucher.

-Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux… » Il répond. Il se lève et laisse sa veste sur sa chaise.

« C'est bon, cette fois ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que je suis déjà sur place. Je le tiens debout un moment.

« Wright, tu as mangé aujourd'hui, au moins ?

-Plus ou moins… je manque d'appétit ces derniers jours. Et j'ai pas non plus envie de me mettre à vomir partout.

-D'accord, je me passerai de ce genre de détail.

-C'est le genre de choses qui arrive quand on pose trop de questions, Hunty.

-Pas de ma faute si… _'Hunty'_ ? »

Il pouffe et ajoute :

« Il fait chaud…

-Je sais. C'est normal.

-… et beau.

-… euh, oui, il fait beau…

-Nan, Hunter. C'est une contrepèterie belge.

-Pardon ?

-Il fait beau et chaud. Il fait chaud et beau. C'est Paul qui me l'a apprise, celle-là.

-Oh, merveilleux. »

Il est vraiment épuisé. (et avec ce sourire débile, c'est encore mieux) Je me demande s'il se rappellera de tout ça.

« Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

-Hein …?

-Marcher, jusqu'à ton lit. Je veux bien te filer un coup de main mais est-ce que tu te sens capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre ?

-J'sais pas.

-Bon, ben va falloir tenter. »

Je me déplace lentement, il suit plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas très pratique vu que je le tiens contre moi mais c'est le seul moyen d'éviter qu'il se fracasse le nez par terre, s'il perd connaissance.

« Allez, un peu de courage. Ce n'est plus très loin.

-Je sais. Je connais un minimum ma piaule, tu sais ?

-Pff… …Wright ?

-Oui, je sais. J'arrive quasiment plus à remuer les genoux.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Nan. Je préfère rester debout…

-Comme tu veux. Faut attendre que ça passe, c'est tout.

-Ah ?

-J'ai déjà vécu ça. Quand je mangeais à n'importe quelle heure, voire pas du tout.

-Oh.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Hm… »

Répondre par monosyllabe ne fait pas partie des symptômes, que je sache. Je le sens, petit à petit, qui cesse de peser sur moi. Il est si chaud… il se remet doucement sur ses pieds et déloge sa tête de mon épaule. Je cherche son regard. Le sien est encore un peu hagard. Il ne doit pas encore avoir recouvré tous ses sens. Je le tiens aux épaules par mesure de précaution. J'observe sa respiration. Il va retomber. Enfin, il risque de retomber n'importe quand.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Quand il arrive enfin à me regarder dans les yeux, il m'achève en même temps. Je l'amène à moi, il ne tombera plus. Je l'empêche aussitôt de parler.

Il est si chaud, tout contre moi…

Il doit être trop épuisé pour comprendre ce que je fais. Ou simplement trop épuisé pour me repousser. Dans ce cas il va probablement m'en vouloir, mais j'en doute. Il faudra qu'il soit convaincu que cela s'est réellement passé. Il mettra probablement cela sur le compte de son imagination…

Mais bien sûr, comme ça m'arrive souvent avec lui, je me suis trompé. Quand je sens ses mains, elles sont simplement posées contre moi. Il ne me repousse même pas, l'animal. Il me prend dans ses bras. Doucement, tendrement, même. Chaleureusement…

C'est même lui qui m'embrasse, là, l'effronté…

S'il continue de s'appuyer sur moi, c'est moi qui vais tomber.

[ w zero-chan /282544] (encore navrée mais des bouts passent toujours à la trappe. Gardez le truc habituel et remplacez les chiffres)

Je peux le sentir respirer calmement, contre moi, ainsi que je sens chaque parcelle de sa peau, tant il a chaud. Je sais que c'est normal pour en avoir moi-même fait les frais un jour mais si je commence à avoir la même température que lui, ce sera sûrement assez gênant…

Je vais tomber si tu continues de m'embrasser comme ça !...

« Hmm… »

Non… si tu soupire de contentement, c'est moi qui vais faire une connerie… Trop tard. La surprise le fait s'écarter de moi sans pour autant me lâcher. Il me regarde avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. La stupeur, noyée dans la fatigue. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Il se demande encore pourquoi je lui ai subitement léché la commissure des lèvres, que j'ai déjà mis une main derrière sa nuque pour tout recommencer du début.

De toute façon tu es piégé, Wright. Tu ne peux pas bouger. Quand bien même tu pourrais te dégager tu n'irais pas bien loin.

« Hmmmm… »

Il se met à peser de tout son poids contre moi. Je l'enserre rapidement, relâche ses lèvres et le met à genoux. Il se laisse complètement tomber… il est dans les vapes.

~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~

Je me réveille laborieusement, comme pour un dimanche matin. Je me sens tellement bien, enchâssé dans mon lit, que je me rendormirai bien sur-le-champ. Tout en attendant que ça se fasse j'essaye de me rappeler comment je suis arrivé là. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est cet après-midi ensoleillé. Maya, Pearl, Maguy… Hunter, aussi, finalement. Hunter… et après ? Hum… (Le sommeil me gagne) la voiture, oui (le salaud, il en a une belle, lui ! C'est pas avec ce que je gagne que j'en aurai une comme ça) la voiture et la maison… Hunter…

Hunter… ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Oui, je suis bien dans mon lit, mais où est Hunter ?

Je me redresse sur les coudes. Il est assis juste à côté et me regarde, probablement en train d'attendre que je dise quelque chose.

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Hein ?... euh, oui… »

Il hoche la tête et se lève sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Il se barre ?

_Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?!_

« Hey, Hunter ! »

Il m'écoute même pas, c't'enfoiré !

« _Benjamin_ _!_ » Je m'exclame sur un ton exaspéré. Ce qui le fait se raidir juste après avoir franchi ma porte. Il a la tête rentrée dans les épaules et la ferme intention de continuer à me tourner le dos.

« Quoi ?!

-Ah, parce que toi tu trouves ça normal de repartir comme ça, comme un voleur ?

-Hein ?! »

Je profite qu'il s'est retourné pour me regarder avec un air outré pour lui montrer mon profil et appuyer mon index sur ma joue. Traduction :

_Et mon bisou, alors ?!_

Comme je l'espérais, Hunter devient plus rouge qu'il ne l'a jamais été (c'est tout simplement magnifique et absolument hilarant) il regarde ensuite à droite, puis à gauche, comme pour traverser. On dirait qu'il a peur qu'Eva se planque dans un de mes tiroirs avec une caméra haute définition. Puis il avance difficilement, le visage crispé. Il attend encore avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ma joue et de tourner vivement les talons. Je me retiens de rigoler et je le laisse partir. Comme ça, il sait qu'il peut repasser. Si un jour son assistante favorite se fait kidnapper et qu'il doit se démerder tout seul pour la tirer du pétrin, il pourra toujours passer demander conseil, et une fois le problème résolu, revenir se détendre un peu.

Faut croire que ça lui est arrivé pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers parce qu'il s'est passé à peine vingt secondes avant que je ne l'entende remonter en courant. Quand je vois son expression, il a l'air furieux. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude, non ?

* * *

Voilà, une fiction mignonne, j'espère que ça vous a plut! Je peux aussi écrire du rating M, si vous voulez une suite plus... détaillée? XD ou alors vous m'envoyez une image par mail et je vous fais un one-shot dessus. J'ai déjà fait une longue fic Naru-Sasu illustrée (doit y'en avoir quatre ou cinq magnifique et elles se ressemblent beaucoup ^^) et je me demande comment je vais faire pour mettre les images dedans TuT

REVIEW! Dites-moi c'que vous voulez! ^^ C'qui vous a fait le plus rigoler! ^u^ Et je n'ai rien contre les belges! /BAFF/ Ben oui mais fallait que je le dise, quand même!


End file.
